Sailing on the enless sea of time
by Celebwen Telcontar
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione are sent back in time! Not a normal Back In Time fic! Two words: Rowling and Homer! Rating for later chapters. Please review.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Odyssey, the Iliad, or the Harry Potter series. The only characters I own are those you don't recognize!! He he he! I own the runaway gnome that Crookshanks eats! Yay!! I own a gnome! Ugly little buggers, aren't they? Oww! Bloody thing bit my hand!  
  
Summary: This story is a description of when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sent back in time, meet some unexpected friends, and even fight in a major war! Harry-OC, Ron-OC, Hermione-OC. Harry and Ron will be changing names to ones that fit better in with society in the day and age they are sent back to. Harry=Actaeon, Ron=Tithonus, Hermione=Hermione. Okay, Ancient Greece, here we come!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Harry Potter was tapping a pencil against the side of his bed, when a huge owl soared in. He caught the bird, and removed its letter.  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you are well. I will be going to Greece this summer! Ron's coming, and I was wondering if you'd like to come. Send a reply with Goldeneyes, please! If you would like to come with us, Charley or Bill will Floo over to your place, and get you. Dumbledore says its fine.  
Love always,  
Hermione  
'So, you must be Goldeneyes, are you?' Harry asked the oversized owl. The young wizard scribbled a reply, saying he would love to come, and sent Goldeneyes out the window. He then began packing a trunk to take to Greece with him.  
  
#########################  
  
The next day, he stayed in his room, until six in the evening. At that time, Dudley was watching the television, when the fireplace came to live with brilliant emerald flames. Dudley screamed, but couldn't get off the couch because of his immense size. Charley Weasly stepped out of the flames, brushed himself off, and, ignoring Dudley's squawks, went upstairs. Mr. Dursley came into the room with a shotgun, and, when he aimed it at Charley and fired, the wizard conjured a gold and scarlet shield. Harry approached the second eldest Weasly brother, and Charley asked if he was ready to go.  
'Yes, I am. I only need some help with my trunk.'  
'Okay. I'll help you as soon as these mad relatives of yours stop launching things at me!' Charley deflected a bullet with his shield, creating a large hole in the ceiling. Charley then Stunned Mr. Dursley, and Mrs. Dursley rushed him. 'Stupefy! Stupefy!' There was a resounding bang as Dudley's oversized frame hit the floor. 'Shall we go?' Charley asked, heading upstairs. He returned with Harry's trunk, and threw some Floo powder on the flames. Harry stepped in, and Charley shrank the trunk. 'Here. Take it with you.' Harry pocketed the shrunken trunk and his glasses, before closing his eyes and shouting: 'The Burrow!' before he was whisked from view.  
  
#########################  
When he stumbled from the fireplace at the Weasley's home, the first thing he noticed was that his name and Hermione's had been added to the Weasly clock. They both said 'Home' at the present, so Harry figured that 'Home' meant the Weasly household.  
'Harry!' Hermione cried. She ran up to him, giving him a great hug. 'You made it!' She then seemed embarrassed by her show of emotion, and blushed.  
'So, what's with Greece?' he asked.  
'Well, were going to Ithaca first, then to Sparta. After that, who knows? We'll probably just be wandering about for the remainder of the three and a half weeks spent there. It's such an interesting place, with all of the ancient sorcerers and sorceresses, such as Circe, that I couldn't pass the chance up. Were going tomorrow morning, at seven, our time, and end there at nine, their time. We're Portkeying to a small alleyway in Ithaca, and it is very near the presumed house of Odysseus!'  
'Oh what? What's that?'  
'Who, you mean! He was in the war with Troy; he got lost, and took ten years to get home! His wife, Penelope, was extremely faithful, and attempted to turn away all of her suitors, until Odysseus showed up and shot them all with Telemachus, his son.'  
'Okay. Where did you learn all of this?'  
'Honestly, Harry! Don't you read? From the Odyssey!'  
'Okay, okay! What are we doing until then?'  
'Ron's de-gnoming the garden, with Crookshank's help, so—' She was cut off as a bandy-legged ginger colored cat raced after what looked like a stubby potato with legs. The gnome giggled and jumped into one of Mrs. Weasley's bowls, and Crookshanks caught him.  
'Well, that's one less gnome to worry about and one less meal for Crookshanks,' Harry observed.  
'Yup. Well, why don't we get you working on your homework? That Potions essay has to be difficult, and I hope I didn't offend Professor Snape by giving an extra roll of parchment...'  
'Knowing him, he'll mark you down for it.'  
'I suppose you're right, Harry. Well, come over here so that I can help you with it.' Hermione indicated the kitchen table. Ginny was sitting at the table, working studiously on her Divination essay, making comments such as: 'Oh, now that would be neat... Yah, I'll say that because of the fact that Saturn is in the Fifth House, I'll have my friends grow thirty years in four weeks!'  
'Me, grow thirty years in four weeks?' Harry asked, confused.  
'Firenze or Trelawney. Probably Trelawney.'  
'Okay. What else has she "predicted"?'  
'That we would be gone for longer than we think on the Grecian excursion. I personally think it's a load of rubbish, but...'  
'Okay. So, we are in for this Grecian trip, and Gin says that we're going to be gone longer than we think. Well. We might as well make up some excuses now for missing the Portkey date.'  
'Indeed.'  
  
#########################  
  
'Have a safe trip, you three!' Mrs. Weasley said in a very motherly fashion. She pulled them into a tight hug, and handed them an old, worn Grecian sword from the time of Achilles. 'Oh, dear!' she cried, as a brown, sparkling dust scattered all over them. Then, they felt the familiar tug about the navel, and were gone.  
  
===============================================================   
  
Dum dum dum! Aren't I cruel? A cliff hanger! Wow! I was actually able to write one! How very ingenious of me! Not half as ingenious as someone Harry, Ron, and Hermione will later meet, but close! Oh, what the hell. Far as anything, not close in the least bit. Happy, dears?  
Well, please review. I can't stand not having reviews! Bursts into sobs. But I'm warning you, if you Flame me, I'll send the Flames straight to the Balrog of Morgoth!! Blink, blink Woops. Wrong story! Estelgaladwen, get a leash on that flaming overgrown insect pet of yours, and keep him from trying to flame the city before its due time! Achilles and the Myrmidons, not to mention Odysseus and Agamemnon and Menelaus, will be there at an opportune time to kill the Trojans! Not your gods cursed flaming bug! Sighs, and reverts to normal Celebwen mode. Sorry about that. Anyways, please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: See first Chapter.  
  
Summary: See first Chapter.  
  
Balrog: This story does not belong to Celebwen Telcontar in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Estelgaladwen: Stop being an idiot, Bally. The story belongs to Celebwen, but the characters don't. Even you don't belong to her. I do, though!  
  
Balrog: Bursts into tears, creating a hissing sound and filling the room with steam. But (sob) I (sob) want (sniffle, hiss) to be with (sob, hiss, sniffle, Balrog blows nose and burns up tissue.)  
  
Estelgaladwen: There, there, Bally. Is it really that bad belonging to Tolkien?  
  
Balrog: Garr... Don't call me Bally, Essy!  
  
Estelgaladwen: Don't make me use this!!! (Holds up bucket of water. Balrog runs away, whimpering and hissing.)  
  
Just a reminder, but Harry=Actaeon, Ron=Tithonus, and Hermione Granger=Kilissa. The Hermione referred to in the fanfic is Hermione, the daughter of King Menelaus and Queen Helen of Sparta.  
  
"..."=Greek :...:=English  
  
Okay, everyone! It's Celebwen again! Stupid fireball. Well, to the story!  
**===================================================================================  
When they stopped traveling, and pocketed the book that had served as a protkey, they immediately noticed something amiss. They were supposed to be on Ithaca, a tiny Grecian island, but, instead of cars, vespas, and people in modern attire, there were horses, chariots, and the men wore strange dress-like garments. Some carried bows and arrows, others spears, and almost every man had a sword. A girl of about three dashed down the street. "Hermione!" an absolutely radiant woman called. The girl stopped and looked back. The beautiful blond woman had a swollen midsection, signaling pregnancy. "Hermione, get back here!"  
"Mother, there are some funny people here!" the girl cried. Hermione  
Granger cursed softly, and transfigured their clothes to be more like the commoners. "Harry, you are now Actaeon. Remember your name! Ron, you're Tithonus. We're visitors from... oh, let's see..."  
"London?" Tithonus asked.  
"No, because then the royalty will want to know where London is..."  
"England, obviously!" Actaeon hissed. "Actaeon, take off your glasses." Hermione, now Kilissa, pointed her wand at Actaeon's face, and muttered some words. Actaeon's vision cleared, and his eyes grew to a brown color. His hair was flat, and longer than it had been. Tithonus looked very similar. "By Zeus, why are you such a troublemaker?" the woman cried. "We have to get to Odysseus's palace for supper! Oh, Eilithyia, why now? Hermione, it's time! Come quickly! Oh, help." Tithonus, Actaeon and Kilissa ran to help the woman, Kilissa carrying the girl. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome, ma'am. I'm Kilissa, and these are Actaeon and Tithonus."  
"I'm Helen, and she's Hermione."  
"Of Sparta?!"  
"The same. Oohhhwww! Penelope! Help!" A younger woman grabbed Queen Helen of Sparta's arm, and led her over to a birthing couch. The young girl tried to get down.  
"If you could keep Hermione occupied, it would be a great help. Thank you for bringing Helen here and watching over Hermione," the elder woman, Penelope, said. Kilissa nodded, and went into a back room.  
Harry, Ron, she said, being careful to use English. We've been speaking Greek this whole time. We're on Ithaca, and at the palace of King Odysseus and Queen Penelope. This is three years before the Trojan war, because of the fact that Helen had a three year old son name Nicostratus when Paris kidnapped her. I believe that, right now, Nicostratus is being born. Telemachus is not born yet, because he was an infant in that time.  
"Okay," Actaeon said, speaking Greek by accident.  
_Harry, I mean Actaeon, English!  
__Alright! Actaeon cried. Why did you change our names?  
__I changed them, my dear friend Actaeon, because 'Harry' and 'Ron' are not names in this day, age, or place! And if I had remained Hermione, then it would be too confusing with Princess Hermione of Sparta!  
__So, my name is Actaeon, but what's your name, and Ron's?  
__Ron's name is Tithonus, and mine is Kilissa. Right now, we're in the time of Hector the Horse-Tamer, and Achilles!  
__Hector what and Ach-who?  
__Hector the Horse-Tamer, the Crown Prince of Troy, or as people here call it, Ilion. He's the son of King Priam, and Achilles is the greatest hero since Heracles!  
__Who's Heracles?  
You idiot! Hercules!_ By now, the Princess of Sparta was looking at them strangely.  
_Oh great Merlin! We're in the Stone Age—  
Classical, Ron!  
Okay, Classical! Anyways, we're back in time, on Crete—  
Ithaca, Ron!  
Okay, Ithaca! But Harry still has to kill Tom, and we're here now. How are we going to help the Wizarding World?  
Probably by learning new battle skills. How many Death Eaters would be expecting us to throw a spear at them?  
Uhhh...Maybe Wormtail...But he's crazy...  
_ "Hermione, do you want to play a game?" Actaeon asked. Kilissa looked at him as if he had gone mad.  
"Yes, knucklebones!" the girl cried, bringing over the game.  
Actaeon, what in Zeus' name are you doing? Kilissa asked.  
Playing with Hermione.  
"Augghhh! Menelaus!" Helen screamed.  
"Push, Helen!" Penelope called.  
"Auuuggggghhhhh!"  
"Listen to Penelope, love!"  
"Father!" Hermione cried.  
"Hermione, stay here!" Tithonus said.  
"Push, Helen! I see the head! Push!"  
"Auuuggggghhhhh! Eilithyia, Zeus, Athena, help!" the woman in labor cried. "Menelaus!" There was a sudden baby's squall.  
"Helen, it's a boy! We have a son!" a man's voice cried, joyfully. "Helen, how do you like the name Nicostratus?"  
"A good, strong name," Helen whispered, worn out from the labor.  
"Should I go and get Hermione?" Penelope asked.  
"Yes. That would be appropriate." Penelope appeared, and asked for Hermione.  
"Thank you, Kilissa, Actaeon, Tithonus."  
"Hermione was a joy to watch," Actaeon said, meaning it. "We should be going now. Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty."  
"Nonsense. You can stay here as guests, for your help. I'm sure Odysseus wouldn't mind. Come. I'll have a slave set up rooms for you." Actaeon nodded graciously, thanking his host.  
===================================================================================  
**Okay. No cliffhanger this time. Next chapter up soon! In point of fact, I'll give you a teaser!  
**  
_"Damn!" Odysseus roared, slamming his fist into the table, and startling Telemachus into tears. "I knew those damn Trojans were bad news, especially that rat, Paris! Now he's gone and kidnapped Helen and Nicostratus!"  
"Odysseus, what are you going to do?"  
"Pretend I'm mad. I'm not going to leave you and Telemachus alone, while I go off to war with Troy! I may never come back!"  
"I'll go in your stead," Actaeon said, in a very firm voice. Tithonus backed him up, and Kilissa looked resigned to being left behind.  
"Thank you two. You've proven your worth as friends thousands of times over in the past three years," Odysseus said.  
"Is there anything we can do now?" Actaeon asked.  
"Hitch up the donkey and one of the oxen to the plough. I'll take it down the beach, with some salt."  
"What? Sowing the beach with salt? Agamemnon and Menelaus will know that you are mad!" Tithonus laughed. He ran to do as he was bidden, while Actaeon conjured armor and war gear for himself and Tithonus.  
_  
**Will Tithonus and Actaeon return alive? Will they EVER return to their proper time? What will happen to Kilissa while Tithonus and Actaeon are at war? You'll just have to wait, until the next chapter! Muahahahaha!  
  
Balrog: Oh? Well, maybe I'll just take my flames and Flame you!  
  
Celebwen Telcontar: Holds bucket of water threateningly. Balrog cowers and flees. Estelgaladwen pouts, and runs after the Balrog.**

**Okay, people! Review to keep away the nasty balrog! If you do, I'll give you a piece of cyber mutton! Wait, more like cyber-pizza. Forget the mutton. Or maybe I'll give you cyber-cookies or chocolate. Whatever.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Celebwen Telcontar: Sorry for the delay, but there has been some problems—**

**Balrog: Like the fact that you simply _abandoned_ your readers for an entire _bloody six months??_**

**Celebwen Telcontar: Sorry! And it wasn't for six months, it was less!**

**Balrog: Oh, yah right! Well, you do not own the story in any way shape or form. Please review, sweet people.**

**Celebwen Telcontar: I own the plot!! That at least should count for something!!**

**Balrog: Bach.**

**Celebwen Telcontar: Why are we talking about Romantic era musicians?**

**Balrog: Bach in my language is a sound of disgust!!**

**Celebwen Telcontar: Uggh. Please review.**

****

**Just a reminder, but Actaeon Harry, Tithonus Ron, and Kilissa Hermione. Also, if any of you are worried that Actaeon, Tithonus, and Kilissa drink wine on a regular basis, just remember that this is ancient Greece, and the Greeks didn't have much in the way of beverages save water and wine, and the water was pretty much guaranteed to give you typhoid or some other nasty disease. The alcohol in the wine would kill the germs, and also the legal drinking age in the British Isles is 18. They were 17 when they left, so this would make them 20, since three years have passed.**

* * *

Three years passed on the tiny island as the three Hogwart's students got used to the beautiful scenery and life there. They remained close friends with Odysseus and Penelope, and often went to each other's houses to chat. Penelope became pregnant and gave birth to a son whom she called Telemachus.

* * *

Actaeon mopped his coarse homemade bread in the rich olive oil, savoring the taste. The wine was just a little too sweet and more like grape syrup for his tastes, but it was what his brass would buy. Tithonus bit heartily into his plate of mutton, grinning at his friend.

"Actaeon, my friend, we have been here too long. Kilissa will be worried."

"You're right, Tithonus. Besides, she'll be making bread for the morning anyways. Why don't we surprise her and go to the market on our way home?"

"Alright, what do we need form the market?"

"We need some olives and some plums. The wine should be lower by now, and the apples are in season. I believe she said she was low on cinnamon, and also on salt."

"Salt?! We live on an island, Actaeon! We have salt water surrounding us! And the cinnamon? What are we made of, gold?! We sold the Wizarding money we had, but that didn't buy us all that much! Cinnamon is expensive! It has to be shipped out here, from wherever it grows."

"True, my friend. But I was just trying to be helpful with our friend Kilissa. She has been our friend and ally since the troll in First Year!"

"No kidding. Well, anyways, let's get a move on..." Tithonus grabbed his friend's arm and hauled him to his feet. Actaeon then walked out the door as Tithonus drained the sweet, syrupy wine in his cup, and followed Actaeon.

The market was bustling with activity, as the vendors had just arrived in town. One vendor was selling legs of mutton, hide and hoof still attached. Another was selling plums of various sizes and ripeness, some nearly rotting in the crate. Actaeon went over to the vendor selling different spices, and began to banter with the vendor to get a container of cinnamon. He finally got it down to a semi reasonable price, and bought a good quantity, while Tithonus was dealing with the apples and plums. Actaeon then went to the grain dealer and bought a goodly amount, before meeting up with Tithonus. Tithonus had a goodly amount of fruit in one basket, and a large amphora of wine over one shoulder. Actaeon took the wine, smelled it, and admitted that it didn't smell too sweet. Finally they made their way home.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced his office, trying to figure out where Harry, Ron, and Hermione could have gone. He had tried to owl them several times to tell them of the current news, but all of his owls came back with puzzled looks on their beaked faces. It was as if they had simply dropped off the face of the Earth itself. He knew that Hermione had decided to go to Greece for three weeks and had taken Harry and Ron with her, but they should have at least received his owls.

Magic was a tricky thing, especially with long-distance portkeys. If some Time Turner dust had gotten on the book... He thought long and hard about where they could have gone. If they didn't respond to his owls in the next two weeks, he would send Severus to try and figure out where they were. If they had gone back in time, Severus was the only one who could figure out where they were. As he sat pondering the problem and staring at the death form of Percy Weasly, he heard an owl come into the office with yet another unopened letter.

* * *

The days passed quickly, and soon a messenger approached bearing a message.

"Damn!" Odysseus roared, slamming his fist into the table, and startling Telemachus into tears. "I knew those damn Trojans were bad news, especially that rat, Paris! Now he's gone and kidnapped Helen and Pleisthenes!"  
"Odysseus, what are you going to do?"  
"Pretend I'm mad. I'm not going to leave you and Telemachus alone, while I go off to war with Troy! I may never come back!"  
"I'll go in your stead," Actaeon said, in a very firm voice. Tithonus backed him up, and Kilissa looked resigned to being left behind.  
"Thank you two. You've proven your worth as friends thousands of times over in the past three years," Odysseus said.  
"Is there anything we can do now?" Actaeon asked.  
"Hitch up the donkey and one of the oxen to the plough. I'll take it down the beach, with some salt."  
"What? Sowing the beach with salt? Agamemnon and Menelaus will know that you are mad!" Tithonus laughed. He ran to do as he was bidden, while Actaeon conjured armor and war gear for himself and Tithonus.

Actaeon and Tithonus stood on the beach near Penelope, while Kilissa held Telemachus. Palamedes and Agamemnon were at a loss as to what Odysseus was doing.

"Fife hundred and fifty-eight, five hundred and fifty-nine, five hundred and sixty, and may Helios shine down upon them and the Gods grant rain so they may grow!" He was planting grains of salt into the beach sand, using a donkey and an ox to pull the heavy plough, while putting a deaf and mad ear to Agamemnon's pleas.

"Your Majesty, are you really mad?" Palamedes asked.

"Five hundred and sixty-two, five hundred and sixty-three, five hundred and sixty-four..."

"Okay then." With that, Palamedes snatched up Telemachus from Kilissa's arms, and placed the infant on the ground, where he gurgled happily and clutched at the sand, oblivious to the approaching plough. Without a second thought, Odysseus wrenched the reins aside, the ox bellowed and the donkey brayed. The furrow went way off course, and Odysseus collapsed to the ground next to his son, pulling the oblivious baby into a secure embrace.

"You have me. I will be ready," Odysseus snarled, letting Telemachus pull at his beard contentedly.

* * *

Tithonus stood in the prow of the ship, feeling the waves surge under him and rise to the fury of a new war. He checked that his wand was in its holster, and clapped Actaeon on the back. The other time-traveler grinned shakily as the Trojan shore came into view, and the imposing walls of the reputedly impenetrable city. The Trojans were definitely ready for the Greeks, since they were the ones who kidnapped Helen. Menelaus was furious with Paris, that was certainly clear, and in the weeks ensuing the kidnapping, Actaeon and Tithonus were slightly frightened of his wrath. Then, Palamedes put Telemachas in danger, and Odysseus was almost as enraged as Menelaus had been. Tithonus and Actaeon were wondering whether they would ever see Greece, and Kilissa, again, and if they were to die in the Trojan war, if they would be sent back to England. They looked ahead, to tomorrow, to the future, to ten years of bloody war.

**Celebwen Telcontar: Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

**Balrog: And how soon will it be until you will update again?**

**Celebwen Telcontar: I'm not sure. I know that it will have to deal with the Trojan war, and I have a surprise in store for you guys. But I'm not telling what it is.**

**Balrog: And what is that?**

**Celebwen Telcontar: If I told you, then it won't be a surprise, would it be?**

**Balrog: Of course. But why can't you?**

**Celebwen Telcontar: Are you whining?**

**Balrog: (In a whiny voice) No...**

**Celebwen Telcontar: Yes you are. Okay, no granite, semi soft pegmatite, and gneiss sundae for you.**

**Balrog: No marble and gypsum either? (Begins to sob, tears causing a hissing sound when they hit flames)**

**Celebwen Telcontar: You know that marble and gypsum give you indigestion because of the reaction to folic acid. I'm surprised gneiss doesn't cause the same problem with you.**

**Balrog: Oh. Going now.**

**Celebwen Telcontar: Thank you. Well people, please hit the little periwinkle button on the left part of the screen and leave a review. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!!**


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

**Celebwen Telcontar: Well that was fast. I don't own anything save the plot bunnies that bounce around like battery mascots in my brain. I am going to be cramming ten long years of war into this chapter. I hope you don't mind. This starts out from the viewpoint of two of Priam's distant cousins, about a couple years younger than Paris.**

**As a reminder, ActaeonHarry, TithonusRon, and KilissaHermione. Actaeon and Tithonus are soldiers in the Trojan War.**

**I have rated this chapter as R, for violence and sexual situations. If you are under 17, leave now. I will not warn you again. This fanfic is about war, a bloody, messy, nasty pastime of the human race. Please leave if you are under 17.**

* * *

Deianira held the lamp steady as Antigone caught up to her. 

"I can't believe Paris! He brought home a Greek queen, and set us up into a deathtrap!" Antigone fumed.

"Antigone, we're in a walled city. How by Zeus are we going to be captured? Unless Hermes ferries one of their kings across the wall, it will be impossible."

"Deianira, don't be so blinded by the architecture. I may not be able to do anything but sit and spin, but that doesn't make me stupid! They'll break through sometime. The walls are too old and rickety."

"Antigone, they're solid stone!!"

"And besides, I've heard rumors of a pair of great sorcerers coming over, able to do miraculous things with their little wooden sticks. Solid stone can't hold back a sorcerer."

"You, my dear cousin, are hopeless." The flame in the lamp flickered and wavered for a small period of time, and the women looked out to see the light growing in the windows.

"Gods! Father's going to kill me!" Antigone hissed, sprinting as fast as she could to her bed.

* * *

Actaeon sat inside his domed structure, carefully sewing up his new wound, wincing and hissing with the pain. His thigh would be a mass of pain in the morning, no question, but he knew that he could just vanish the stitches when the muscle healed. The arrow had caught him unawares, and ripped a large gash in his thigh. The shaft had broken off, and he had to have Tithonus dig out the head, or else he would pay for the wound with a major infection. He sincerely wished Madam Pompfry could be here now, or at least Kilissa. And he couldn't Apparate with a wound, since that would be purely disastrous. Wincing, he cut off the thread and cast the needle on the ground.

"Ouch. That looks painful. Do you need help?" Tithonus asked; pushing aside the leather tassels that served as a door.

"Not unless you have any willow bark potion."

"No, I don't. I don't know how to stop pain either. Save some Avdel."

"Do you mean Advil?"

"Uhhh, I guess. Well, Odysseus has called a meeting."

"Right. I'll be there as soon as I can—ahhh!"

"Here! Use my shoulder to stand!" Tithonus offered his shoulder to Actaeon, and the other wizard managed to get to his feet, before leaving.

When Actaeon and Tithonus returned, they found a woman in each shelter, bound and gagged while being tied to a post. Actaeon immediately unsheathed his dagger and unbound the woman in his shelter, removing the gag.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Calm down. My name is Actaeon, and you are?"

"Antigone. Please, Milord Sorcerer, don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

"I won't. And you can call me Actaeon. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, but you should stay here for your own safety."

"Thank you. Oh, Actaeon, you're hurt!"

"It's alright, nothing to worry about." Antigone sighed and glanced about. "Here. You can sleep over here." Actaeon spread out some furs and she lay down next to Actaeon, staying near her for her own protection.

* * *

The arrow sped down from the walls with its counterparts, headed straight for Actaeon. The wizard yelped and put up a shield, but it wasn't enough. The arrow split down the middle of his wand, rendering it useless. He roared with rage, staring at the broken bits of wood. He transformed into his animagus self, a smallish white deer with golden antlers: a male form of the sacred hinds of Artemis, and fled the battlefield to gain a sword from his shelter. On his way, Tithonus leapt onto his back in his Animagus form of a large grasshopper. (**a.n., in Greek mythology, the original Actaeon was a hunter turned into a stag by Artemis and the original Tithonus was a mortal prince who was granted immortal life so to live with Eos, the goddess of the Dawn, but she forgot to ask for immortal youth for him, and so he slowly grew older and older until he was a grasshopper.**) Actaeon skidded to a halt in front of the shelter and Tithonus hopped off, changing back into himself.

"My wand broke. I need to find some regular fighting materials."

"Same here. Some blockheaded Trojan, probably Aeneas, stepped on it." They quickly got their swords and spears, and returned to the hellish warfare, being twice as careful now.

* * *

Actaeon stared as Hector and Achilles circled one another. Hector feinted, and slashed Achilles' throat, spilling blood. Hector removed Achilles' helmet, and found that it wasn't Achilles at all, but Patroclus. Actaeon roared with rage, and several others of the crowd surged foreword to remove him of his life. Hector fought his way back to the city, and managed to slip through the doors. Achilles would be in a blind rage for Hector to have slaughtered his lover.

The next day, Achilles stood alone outside of the city, and roared at Hector to come out and face him like a man. Eventually Hector did exit, and the two men circled about one another. Actaeon and Tithonus looked on with the rest of the encampment, holding their breath. From history lessons, they knew that Hector would die this day, then Achilles would be killed by Paris, and Philoctetes, a friend of the late Heracles, would kill Paris. Hector feinted to one side and tried to strike, but like a serpent, Achilles was faster. His blade passed through Hector's heart, and the majority of the Greeks roared with appreciation. Like in Roman times, violence, eating, drinking, and sex were the four things guarantied to get your head off of something bad, and this was one of the best shows ever: two champions having at it until one of them died. Achilles cut a slit behind the tendon in his adversary's feet, passed a violet baldric through the cut, and lashed the ends of the baldric to his chariot before driving off to the cheers of the Greeks.

"Deianira won't be happy about this," Tithonus muttered, absently finger combing his beard.

"Neither will Antigone."

"I'm not surprised." The two friends watched the chariot disappear into the dust, and then went back to their shelters to sleep off the effects of the day.

* * *

When Actaeon entered his shelter, the first thing he noticed was that Antigone had cooked a dinner for them both, and had mended his spare set of armor he had conjured before his wand snapped. She had her hair down and brushing her shoulders, and was clad in nearly nothing. He became aroused looking at her, and walked over. She handed him a plate of food, and he heartily dug in. She kept sending amorous glances at him, then lowering her dark eyes to her own plate. When he was finished, he noticed that she was trying his patience very hard. She had been there for him for the entire war, tidying up his shelter, mending his sandals and armor, fixing meals, and mending his wounds. She had lost her shyness, and proved a good debate companion, and he found that it was fun to argue with her. She seemed even more beautiful to him when she was flustered, and he would have had to be an idiot to not notice the feelings he invoked in her. But he couldn't let tonight be so passionate before telling her what had transpired that day, as was his habit. 

"Achilles killed Hector today. He dragged his body behind his chariot, and I'm afraid of what the city will do."

"Hector is... Hector is dead? I... I mean... He was my cousin, and I didn't know him well, but still..." He felt as if this announcement had completely squashed the passion she had been feeling. "I did know him a little bit, and he was never all that nice to me. The only people he was nice to were his wife and son. I think I'll live..." she said. She had picked up several British sayings as well during the nine years they had known each other.

There were the sounds of a scuffle in the next shelter, and one of Tithonus' sandals went flying out of the shelter. Actaeon had no misconceptions about what was going on in that shelter, and soon Antigone was naked before him and in the bed. Actaeon removed his armor and weaponry, the only clothes he wore, and slid into bed beside her. Her lips touched his, and then crashed down on them. He tangled his hand in her black hair, pulling her body close to his, and swept his tongue into her mouth, hearing her moan in desire. His arousal throbbed with the ache of being so close to her, and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, and then he slipped his free fingers down to her moist folds. She gasped and pressed herself farther against him, tangling her legs with his, and then she broke the kiss, whimpering in desire. Her hands raked his back, and he groaned with the passion of the action. Then, she wrapped her legs about him, drawing him up into her. He gasped and cried out her name, amid her cries of pain and ultimate pleasure. She initiated the movement, but then he got his momentum, and thrust deep into her. Antigone cried out his name, throwing her head back. Actaeon kissed her bared throat, and felt her hands clutch his body as close to hers as possible. A sobbing cry escaped her throat as she came, and he gave off a low cry as he came right after. She ran her hands in his hair and beard, kissing him fiercely.

"Oh, Gods, Actaeon, I love you... I love you..." she murmured, falling asleep. He soon followed, resting his cheek on her hair. He breathed in her scent, of wood smoke, their dinner, and sex, along with the smell that just simply said Antigone. He let himself drift off to dreamland as he thought he should make her his wife. The only complication would be that he couldn't go to her father, so he figured the wedding should be like those in his native time.

* * *

Two days later, the next event in the domino like chain of events happened. Achilles and Odysseus came and began fighting with the Trojans. Then, Paris drew and arrow, fitted it to his string, sighted down it, and let the string go. The arrow hissed through the air and, with a cry of pain and dismay, Achilles, the mightiest of the Greeks, fell to his knees. Odysseus cried out in despair, and glared up at Paris. Achilles muttered something inconsequential, and then his eyes grew sightless and he died. Odysseus grabbed a shield as Ajax grabbed the body of the fallen hero and the two made their way back to the camp, Odysseus shielding Ajax. The Ithacan King was suppressing his grief: Achilles had been an excellent friend to him, but this was war. People died in war, left right and center.

At Achilles' shelter at dusk, the Greeks gathered to mourn their fallen champion. Priam came and claimed Hector's body, and both sides had twelve days respite from the war. The Greeks observed their funerary games, and Achilles' armor was dolled out to the bravest of them. Ajax claimed that he was the bravest, but Menelaus decreed that Odysseus should have the armor, and Ajax, in his grief, took his sword, and ran it through his own heart. Menelaus and Agamemnon decreed that Ajax should receive a proper funeral, and so was buried near the ocean in a fresh cut tomb. Achilles' body was placed on a pyre, a coin was placed under his tongue, and the flame lit. It burned long into the night, the eerie light sending shivers up Actaeon's spine. Odysseus sat a little ways apart; holding a wooden horse another soldier was carving for his child. Actaeon gave an unnoticeable smile; the war would be over soon. Tithonus came over.

"Hey, mate. You doing okay?"

"Well enough, considering the circumstances. Philoctetes had better get Paris tomorrow or the next day, unless we get him on the raid. Look at Odysseus."

"The horse is running through his mind."

"It won't be long now."

The next day, Philoctetes was killed by Aeneas, and, as he was dying, he managed to struggle from the battlefield. He found Actaeon, and gripped his leg in a pleading gesture, holding his stomach, and his entrails, inside his abdomen.

"Here... Sorcerer Actaeon... Use them well... Please, knife..." Philoctetes mumbled, handing Actaeon Heracles' arrows and bow. Actaeon knew what his old friend and comrade meant by "knife," and drew his bronze weapon.

"May you travel with honor to the Elysian Fields, my friend..." Actaeon said. Then, with a swift movement, he dispatched his friend who was in extreme pain. "Tithonus! Cover me! Let me get a clear shot," he growled at his friend. Tithonus grabbed a forgotten shield, and deflected multiple arrows. Actaeon strung the great bow, and knocked an arrow. The butt of the shaft fit perfectly into the string, and he drew back the mighty weapon as much as he could. The bow made a low groan in protest, and Actaeon sighted along the shaft of the arrow. He let fly the arrow, and watched it hit Paris in the thigh. It wouldn't be long before the hydra blood was in his system, and nothing could save the prince of Troy now.

The next day, Odysseus gathered the men together and explained his plan. The construction of the horse took a week, and then the men cleared off the beach and sailed for a nearby island not seen by the Trojan walls. Ten men, including Odysseus, Menelaus, Agamemnon, Actaeon and Tithonus, were crammed inside the belly of the great wooden equine, and fifteen more wheeled it to the shore during the night then fled back to where the others were waiting.

"Get some sleep. You'll need it for tonight," Odysseus' voice hissed near Actaeon's ear. The younger soldier took the advice to heart, and, ignoring the sandal in his ribs, the head on his stomach, and the utterly cramped situation, he fell into a light slumber.

He awoke as he felt the horse moving. He knew not to make any noise, and his nerves were too keyed up with the prospect of a bloody massacre in Troy that he couldn't get back to sleep. Tithonus stayed asleep, thankfully not snoring, until lunchtime. There wasn't anything to eat in the horse, and the cramped situation was only making his full bladder more uncomfortable. He resigned himself, and, pulling into a vertical fetal position, began to wait out the day.

Finally, the light that seeped through the planks in the horse's flank waned and failed altogether, but the Greeks would not leave the horse until they were sure that the Trojans were abed. Finally, one of the planks fell off, pried by Odysseus. Actaeon cast down a rope, and Tithonus held it fast while the other Greeks scrambled down. Tithonus then fastened the rope to one of the planks and swarmed down it, the plank breaking when Tithonus was barely two feet from the ground. He landed lightly on his feet, trying to regain use of his body after so long inactive. After relieving themselves, the Greeks went off after the Trojans. Actaeon and Tithonus jogged to open the gate, and let in the Greek swarm that soon overwhelmed Troy.

* * *

The scent of burning wood was strong as the two wizards jogged along the streets. The screams of women and children, and the cries of men, were ragged in the night air. Actaeon watched as a man with blue hair grabbed Aeneas, and vanished. 

"That was Poseidon, or I'm still in England," Tithonus remarked as Menelaus dashed past with murder in his eyes.

"She must die!" the Spartan king roared, sprinting into one of the houses that was soon aflame.

Lesser Ajax ran past and to the statue of Artemis, where a woman was clinging and screaming. He ripped her away, and the two wizards dashed through the streets, not wanting to see the woman raped. In an outburst of screams, the two wizards Apparated from the city, and grabbed their lovers, then met outside.

* * *

"To Ithaca?" Tithonus asked. Actaeon nodded curtly, and the four people Apparated from view.

* * *

**Celebwen Telcontar: So, what did you think? I know it's a bit violent, and sexual, but that was the day and age. What I said earlier about violence, sex, eating, and getting drunk were truly some of the only things there to get your mind off of current events. I'm sorry if I depressed you by the sex and violence situations. Please review. I need it to boost my self esteem. And I haven't finished with Voldie yet. I will have Actaeon, Tithonus, Kilissa, and their spouses return to England. Now I need you to tell me what the Dursleys should think of the new Harry/Actaeon. More of a Freak now that he's survived the Trojan war, and with multiple scars and skills to prove it? Please tell me. See you later.**

**CT**


	5. Chapter Five

**Celebwen Telcontar: Next installment. I do not own anything whatsoever, save the plot. Goodnight, people.**

**Balrog: Oh, no you don't! You can't run off and fall asleap as they are reading!! What if they review?**

**Celebwen Telcontar: Bloody hell. I guess I'll have to stay awake. Please review. This chapter is rated NC-17 for sexual situations, so if you are under seventeen, leave please. This also has some SSHG, or KS, in it. I hope it doesn't offend anyone here.**

* * *

When they popped into existence, the two wizards and their lovers were shocked to discover that this was not Ithaca in any way shape or form. In point of fact, it looked more like descriptions of Circe's dwelling. A woman with golden hair and a golden glint in her eye looked at them from the porch of a very prosperous villa.

"So. I go to all the trouble to bring you to my time, teach you the arts of war, force you to use hand-to-hand techniques, demand Aphrodite to have her son shoot you both to find love, learn the customs here, and only now you decide to visit?!" the woman raged.

"What?! You caused us to come here and join the Trojan war, break our wands, fall in love with these two lovely women, and you have the gall to laugh?!" Tithonus barked.

"I don't see anyone laughing, Ron Weasley. I only see you and Harry Potter with your wives on _my_ beach. You could have knocked."

"Wait... How do you know our names?!" Actaeon snarled.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I know far more than your names! I know that you are a Seventh year at Hogwarts, and that you are the only hope for the Light against Voldemort. Don't wince, Weasley. You've faced far worse in the War than a simple name."

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Tithonus growled.

"Circe."

"Oh. That explains a lot," Actaeon muttered.

"Well, I'm here to give you new wands and teach you several new spells. I don't want Voldemort to win either, Mr. Potter. Or do you prefer to be addressed by your Greek names?"

"Greek names."

"Alright, Tithonus, come foreword. Okay... hmmm... maybe olive? No, oak. Argo oak... and... lemmesee... Ah." She plucked a hair from her own head, and tapped it with her own wand. Tithonus' new wand was of a dark brown wood with a much darker tip. "Olive wood with one of my own hairs and a piece of the sacred oak of the Argo in the tip. Now for you Actaeon." She muttered again, and a lighter wand appeared. "Cedar wood with one of my own hairs and a piece of the sacred oak of the Argo in the tip. Be careful with it. They are both incredibly powerful wands. Okay, let's get down to business. Actaeon, I want you to point your wand at that rabbit, say "Hippolyta" and focus on the rabbit itself." Harry did as he was told, and the rabbit became a huge mare with a bridle but no saddle. Her size was astonishing: Hagrid could have ridden her without trouble.

* * *

The years passed quickly, Actaeon and Tithonus becoming skilled in the new spells. Now they each had a team of horses swift enough to surpass the speed of the horses of the Gods, plus invincible armor, unbreakable weapons, and a strong respect for the ancient sorceress. They dressed in rich robes fit for kings, as Circe did herself, and they trimmed their beards to a neat and manageable level. Actaeon found that the weight of so much hair dragged down the messiness of it, and discovered that his beard was just as wild as his hair. He tried to create a broomstick once, and came out with one about as good as the Silver Arrow of the 1970's, and found that he still loved flying as much as ever. He enchanted stones to soar around and participate as snitches, and soon had honed his Quidditch skills again. At one point, he accidentally conjured a real Quaffle and a pair of Bludgers, and nearly put Tithonus in a coma. After that, he decided to watch what he conjured, and was doing just that when he heard a light splashing and sputtering of a drowning person on the edge of the island. He called for his horses, and drove down to see what this was. There, clinging to a mossy board, over halfway drowned and gasping for air, his hair and beard wilder than ever and matted with saltwater and seaweed, was Odysseus. Actaeon hauled him to his feet, dragged him over to the chariot, and drove back to the manor.

Odysseus believed that each year that he spent with Actaeon, Tithonus, and Circe was just a day, and so he thought he wouldn't be too long home. Then, Circe told him, and he ran to the shore to build a ship.

* * *

It had been 27 years since Actaeon and Tithonus had gone off to the Trojan war. Kilissa stood at the mill, grinding wheat into flour, and baking the flour into bread. The sweet, syrupy wine was selling at remarkable speeds, and she was kept busy, even with the hired help she had. She often used her wand to clean the place after the last customers left, and sometimes would make only one loaf of bread, then multiply it with magic. Her job was getting tiresome.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crack from the stairs, as if someone had Apparated there. There was a loud thump and a string of curses in a suave, smooth, oily voice, one that she would never forget. The curses were in Greek, but she would always remember the voice as speaking in English.

"Professor!" she cried. She sprinted to the stairs, and saw Professor Snape standing on her stairs, in his robes, rubbing his head where he had hit it on the low ceiling.

"Miss Granger?!" he cried, shocked.

"Keep your voice down, I have customers. Here," She quickly transfigured his robes into fashionable clothes, and told him to put his wand away. "What do you know about baking?"

"Nothing, Miss Granger," he sneered, as if saying that baking was below him.

"Then you can bring this to that table over there. I really appreciate the help." He managed to swallow his affronted face as he ferried the bagged bundle over to the customer, who rubbed his hands with delight.

"Ahh... nothing like a sow's womb seethed with honey and vinegar to cut out a bad day. Wouldn't you say so?" the customer said, delighted in his meal. Severus felt like he was going to throw up. A sow's womb? With piglets inside? The thought was revolting. He managed to get his nausea under control, and walked back to Miss Granger before she shoved a plate of fried snails, shell and all, at him, and told him where it went. Kilissa nearly choked with mirth at the thought of Professor Snape playing a waiter in ancient Greece. She wondered what he would think of dinner tonight: a ewe's womb grilled with garlic. As he returned, she shoved a plate of cinnamon apples at him and told him where to put it. Then came the grilled trout: with the skin still on, and the honeyed sheep eyes. A plate of mutton that actually looked eatable came next, followed by a baked pigeon. She could have sworn that he was struggling not to be sick with all the foreign and perhaps undercooked foods. When she dolled out some bread and olive oil, he looked slightly relieved, and he turned his nose up at the wine.

Finally the last customer left, and she waited until everyone was out of sight save him before she began to magically clean the tables and floor. With a sweep of her wand, all chairs but two were neatly stacked against the wall.

"Are you hungry? I have supper cooking now." She poked the ewe's womb with a stick and turned it over, releasing a faintly garlicky smell.

"What is it?"

"Ewe's womb grilled with garlic. It's quite good." He looked green. She quickly conjured a bucket; and he put it to good use. "Professor? Are you okay?"

"You actually eat that?" he asked his voice raspy. He spat into the bucket once more, and she drew a cup of wine for him.

"Yes. Here, rinse your mouth out."

"Why no water?"

"Are you nuts? The stuff that grows in the water is disgusting. We have only chamber-pots here: Do you really think the water would be sanitary?"

"When are we?"

"Third or fourth century BC, Greece."

"Great. Ancient Greece."

"Just wondering, but why are you here?"

"Dumbledore sent me. And you?"

"No clue. We were trying to get to modern Greece for a three week vacation, and we've been here... uhm... twenty years."

"That explains the age. Where are Potter and Weasley?"

"Probably sailing home, or dead."

"WHAT?" he roared.

"They took part in the Trojan war. They either died in the war or on their way home with Odysseus."

"When did they leave? Why didn't you stop them?"

"They left seventeen yeas ago. I couldn't stop them: I'm a woman. The rules here are a little more lenient than those in Athens, but not by much. I can own a tavern, but that's about it."

"Is that what this is, a tavern?"

"Yep. Nothing else would serve food, save a housewife."

"Why don't you have a husband?"

"I don't have a father here, and Actaeon and Tithonus, or Harry and Ron, were in Ilion. Young men don't want a woman with no dowry and her own business. It means that she can take care of herself, unlike most 'educated' girls. Besides, I'm far older than the marriageable age. Heck, I'm thirty-seven. No one wants a wife that old, unless she can bring large amounts of gold into the bargain. And I most certainly can't. Not only that, but I speak my mind; I don't go off and nod to everything any man says to me. They go to me to figure math, logic, or engineering problems, and food, but nothing else."

"Have you tried getting back?"

"So many times it makes my head spin. The first time we went over there, we were nearly run over by some natives that behead captives. Needless to say, we got out of there quick. The second time, we nearly were run through, and the third we were nearly devoured by a hungry dragon. We've gone much more times than that, but those were the really memorable ones. Save the Beowulf run-in. That was interesting. I nearly stayed to watch, but would have been cooked if I had. By the way, don't call me Miss Granger, it makes me stick out like a sore thumb even more, and people would wonder where I got that name. My name here is Kilissa. The person to invent the term Professor is probably a century or two in the future, so... "

"Call me Severus," he grumbled. Even though Severus was a Roman name, it was close enough. He could use it.

"Alright. Enough chatter. Are you hungry? I could make you a stuffed apple?"

"Stuffed with what?"

"Well, let's see... escargot, pigeon entrails, mashed sow brains... what's wrong?" He had taken on a very distinctive greenish tinge. "Maybe I could use instead the honey and chopped dates?" she asked. He nodded slightly, before making use of the bucket again. She cored an apple, and then stuffed the hole with honey and dates, before shoving it in the still warm oven. In about five minutes, she removed it and tested the skin before she handed it to him on a wooden plate. "Careful, it's hot. Do you want some willow bark decoction instead?"

"What is it?"

"A painkiller/fever reducer. It works, to a point. Not as good as Madam Pomphry, but the best we have."

"I know what willow bark does. I was referring to the hot round red thing."

"Baked apple stuffed with dates and honey."

"Ah. Should be better than the haggis thing you're eating."

"But not as healthy or as filling. Do you want some of this? It's not half bad."

"Maybe when I feel more like myself than a sick waiter." She smiled a bit at that, and dug heartily into her meal, the bones of the lamb still spongy and eatable. She heard a crunch as she came across a solidifying bone, and spat it out, then returned to the fetus. He nodded at the apple's taste, thinking it was a little too sweet, but not too bad, compared with whole lamb still in the fetus.

* * *

The days went by with amazing speed. Severus would get up, and if they needed supplies, he would go to the market. Kilissa would then arise and start the bread. Severus would do the meat and buying the meat fresh: so fresh they needed to kill it. Once he bought a pig that was nice and fat: then found out that it was pregnant and the fetus served as another meal. The eyes were good garnishes, and he had learned not to heave at every fetus. Kilissa would make exceptional food, and he found himself looking foreword towards the next meal. His hair became less greasy with him not standing over a cauldron twenty four hours a day, and his manners were as good as anyone's.

Kilissa once went over to Penelope's with Severus, and chased off her suitors. No doubt they would return, but it would put Penelope and Telemachus in stitches of laughter to watch Severus chase them out with harsh language and a blunt sword. Kilissa once joined the chase, and that was the night it happened. They had gone home for the night after an evening of 'Chase the Suitors' and drinking with Telemachus and Penelope, when he had stopped her by the door to her bedroom. He had cupped her cheek in one of his hands, then lightly pressed his lips to hers, giving her full control of the kiss. She was completely taken aback at first, but then began to enjoy the kiss. She brought her arms up to gently hold his shoulders, her hands resting in his ebony hair. He gently licked her bottom lip, expecting to be rejected. Then, she opened her mouth, and deepened the kiss considerably, holding him tighter than she did beforehand. Just in case anything would have come up, she had a stash of wool and a small box of pine resin on her dresser, to act as a sort of contraceptive. It wasn't much against a diaphragm or a condom, but it would do. She felt him groan into her mouth, and felt his erection against her stomach, intensifying her own lust for him. Who would have ever thought that she would be lusting after the Hogwarts Potions master? If anyone had said that a couple months ago, they would have been laughed at. Seriously. He stopped the kiss for a second, drew his wand, pointed it at her middle and muttered something that sounded like "_Contraceptus_," then put the wand away. She smiled and hungrily sought out his mouth again. She felt behind her for the door, and shoved it open. The two of them stumbled in and fell onto her bed, unmindful that it was scratchy and lumpy. She yanked the tunic off of her torso and shoved her loincloth off of her hips, casting them aside and threw her sandals into a corner, watching him do the same. He took her into his arms again, and they fell onto the bed, groaning with need.

"You'll have to help me, I've never done this before," she whispered to him.

"Then we'll learn together," he murmured. She was shocked that he hadn't been laid before this, but then remembered what she had thought of him before he showed up to bash his head on her ceiling and play the part of waiter then puke his guts out at her dinner choice. She felt him pressing her close, and then fumbled down to press his fingers into her moist folds. She gasped at the sensation, pressing into his hand. His mouth left hers for a few minutes as he began suckling on her breasts, as eager as any babe, and she clutched handfuls of his hair in primal reaction to the feelings he sent through her body. She gasped as he hit a raw nerve with his fingers and instantly sought out his mouth again. He explored her core with restless fingers, making her gasp and cry out with pleasure. Then, she began to pant and whimper, writhing on the bed beneath him, and he raised himself to gently enter her. He went in a small bit until she cried out with pain, and then withdrew a fraction.

"Kilissa?"

"Oh, Severus, please, continue, don't stop," she whimpered, and slid herself down onto him until he was fully sheathed, ignoring her pain. He grasped her hips and began to move with her, feeling his ecstasy build and finally break, as she raked his back with her fingers, throwing her head back in pleasure, and crying out with her own release. As he wound down, she clutched him close to her, resting her head on his chest and listening to the erratic beats of his heart. "Severus," she whispered, just to say his name, this godlet who led her into an entirely new universe. He captured her lips again, his taste mingled with sweat of the exertion. She gazed into his ebony eyes, misted over with love and joy, plus access into a new way of life.

"I love you, Kilissa," he whispered, holding her close and feeling her smile against his chest.

"I love you too, Severus," she replied quietly, her legs still tangled with his own. He withdrew from her, and she nearly whimpered, then he lay down next to her, holding her close. She slowly drifted off to sleep, thoroughly content and happy in the arms of her lover.

* * *

Odysseus had just sailed away, and Actaeon and Tithonus bid farewell to their teacher and friend. Deianira smiled, and Antigone grinned. Circe hugged Deianira, and, because of Antigone's sheer size, the sorceress settled for patting the expectant mother's belly gently, jumping back as the baby gave a hefty kick. Antigone laughed, and Circe gave a slight smile in return, slightly nervous about the tiny attack.

"Actaeon, are you sure that Apparating will be safe for me and the baby?" Antigone asked.

"We won't be Apparating. Erato, Polyhymnia!" he called. The two black mares plunged over, bearing the chariot. Heracles and Jason came over at a sharp whistle from Tithonus. The wives got into the chariots as Circe embraced both of the wizards as her sons. She gave them some last-minute advice, and they sprang into the chariots, wearing their impenetrable armor, their wands in holsters, and backpacks carrying all their gear; shrunken. Then, the warriors flipped the reins, and the four horses sprouted wings, climbing to the heavens. Deianira hung on for dear life as did Antigone, but the latter had her husband's arm about her to keep her from falling out due to the extra weight of the baby. In the dead of night they touched down near the tavern, the horses retracted their wings, and the group stopped by the tavern to tether the horses and went inside and to bed.

* * *

**Celebwen Telcontar: Well, how was that? It had a bit of HGSS, or should I say KS? Anyways, I still need the returns on how the Dursleys should treat Actaeon/Harry when he returns. Please tell me! Please! And please review! Farewell, fair people.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Celebwen Telcontar: Well, is there anyone alive out there save Shagrat?**

**Balrog: Doesn't look like it. (Goes back to nursing his lavawhisky)**

**Celebwen Telcontar: That is what I was afraid of. Well, I will be getting back to the action soon. Here's another chapter, people who decide to visit and review. Or should I say person? Thank you, Shagrat, for your reviews. This chapter does have quite a bit of violence, but no sexual situations. It is still rated R for the violence though.**

* * *

Severus, Kilissa, Actaeon, Deianira, Antigone, and Tithonus often visited Penelope and Telemachus, and soon Penelope was fed up with the suitors eating her out of house and home and being so rude. So, she devised a plan, and brought down Odysseus' bow and had a servant set twelve axes in a row so their heads were aligned. She then proposed a test to the suitors: whoever could string the bow and shoot an arrow through the twelve axe heads would be the person she would marry. The suitors greased the bow and warmed it to get it fully supple, and then three of them tried without success. Then, an old beggar man came in. He was bedraggled and not very becoming, and besides that, he smelled awful. He walked up to the dais, and picked up the bow.

Telemachus had the women leave the room, and go and hide in separate pantries and other rooms. The young man returned in time to see the old man bend the bow to his will with no problems, and hooked the bowstring over the horn, then picked up the now strung bow and an arrow. He knocked an arrow, pulled back on the string, aimed through the twelve axes, and released the string.

The arrow whistled through the twelve axe heads, not even brushing one as it passed through. He then picked up another arrow, and aimed at the lead suitor, and released the bow. The arrow went up into the throat of the suitor as he was drinking, mingling the red wine and the blood. The suitors backed up as Telemachus fled the room. The old man, now seen to be Odysseus, shot several more suitors until he was out of arrows. By then, Telemachus had returned, and he tossed a sword, two spears, a helm, and a shield to his father, Actaeon, Tithonus, and Severus, before the five people began to slaughter the suitors. Actaeon had the heat of battle running through his veins, and roared as he behedded a suitor and ran another through. Severus flung one of his spears, impailing a suitor who thought the former Potions Master was an easy target. Now the suitors were also armed from an unknown source, and Telemachus yanked a spear that had landed in the wall and flung it back at its caster, hitting the man in the eye and the spear burying itself in the man's skull. Tithonus almost slipped on the blood, but used the slick liquid to his advantage as a suitor was barreling towards him and slipped in the blood. He stabbed his sword into the man's back, and soon he was rendered to blowing red bubbles through his nose and mouth.

With a cry, Severus swung his sword at another suitor and disemboweled him, being careful not to trip in the dying man's entrails. His thoughts were on Kilissa as he ran a man through, her voice singing in his mind as he ran a man through. Her voice now would probably keep him sane during this slaughter, and he almost felt her hands touching his face, massaging his shoulders. He saw the vacant look in Tithonus' eyes, and thought the redhead was thinking about Deianira and Actaeon about Antigone and his infant daughter Atalanta.

Then, there were no suitors left to slaughter, and Odysseus thanked his friends, having Telemachus release the women and find out who was supplying the suitors with weaponry. It turned out to be the goatherd, and he also reported that there were quite a few women who had given themselves to the suitors. Odysseus had the errant women line up, and beheaded each of them, then decapitated the goatherd.

Kilissa ran up to Severus, and made sure that he was unharmed before throwing her arms around his lean frame, and Severus walked up to Actaeon and Tithonus, an arm around Kilissa's waist. Tithonus looked slightly murderous, but that may have been residue from the battle.

"Tithonus, Actaeon, I have to ask you something. May I have Kilissa's hand in marriage?"

* * *

**Celebwen Telcontar: Well, I think I'll leave you with that Cliffhanger. What in Zeus' name will happen to Severus? What will Actaeon and Tithonus, particularly Tithonus, do to him?! Will he survive?! I would still like you to reply and tell me what you think the Dursley's should think of the new changes to Actaeon? The Weasleys to Tithonus and Kilissa? Professor Dumbledore to Severus? Yes they all will be returning to their own time, especially since we still have Voldemort on the loose. Please review. Reviews are my life blood! My breath! My food and water! Review!!! _PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	7. Chapter Seven

Celebwen Telcontar: Okay. The last chapter was ended with a Cliffy. Now, I will get back to Greece from... wherever I was.

Balrog: Eregion?

Celebwen Telcontar: Uhmmm... Maybe. Perhaps I was in Rivendell.

Balrog: The Council of Elrond?

Celebwen Telcontar: Perhaps. I feel like being elusive.

Balrog: Whatever. Just don't go and shove my father's younger brother's best friend's second cousin off of a bridge. That's Gandalf's job.

Celebwen Telcontar: Wouldn't even think of it. Well, since Balrog here ate the Disclaimer—

Balrog: I did not! But neither Harry Potter or the Iliad or the Odyssey belong to Celebwen, or me for that matter.

Celebwen Telcontar: See, I told them you ate it, and now you're regurgitating it!

Balrog: Yuck. I think I'll get some lava sauce for my limestone and marble sundae.

Celebwen Telcontar: Don't come crying to me when you get indigestion. You know how limestone and marble gives you heartburn. Anyways fair people... er... person... please review. Thank you for your review, Shagrat, as always.

* * *

Severus held Kilissa close, and held his breath. Kilissa clung to her lover, holding her breath against the impending eruption. Tithonus was starting to go as red as his hair, and Actaeon's eyebrow was raised. 

"You want to what?" Actaeon asked. Tithonus was beyond the point of speaking. He seized a nearby spear and flung it at Severus. The Potions Master had expected something like this, and curled himself about Kilissa, fell to the ground, rolling out of the spear's path. Actaeon gripped Tithonus' shoulders, and kept him from finding another weapon.

"Let go of me! You—Leave—Now!" Tithonus sputtered at Severus. He lunged at the Potion's Master, but was held back by Actaeon, who swept his feet out from under him, rolled him over, and pinned him down by wrapping Tithonus' arm around to his back and kneeling on his friend's shoulder blades.

"Tithonus! Get a hold of yourself! Look at them! LOOK AT THEM! What do you see? Kilissa under the Imperious curse? No, I see her fully in love with a man from our own time. I see her clinging to the man of her dreams. He has been very civil to us, not making a single crack about my father or Sirius, and, after an incident in Fifth year, I can hardly blame him for hating me, knowing just how much my father picked on him and wounded him. I agree with what Kilissa said once in our Sixth year: that he is her favorite teacher because of how he always seems to know exactly what he was talking about, and how he has a great respect for his subject. I respect him for his ability to turn to the light side, and to be a spy for our side in the war. I respect his decision to ask for Kilissa's hand in marriage, instead of simply running off and getting married without our blessings." Cautiously, Actaeon removed his hand from Tithonus', letting him get to his feet and rub his aching bicep muscle, before the red-haired man glared at the two lovers standing a goodly distance away. Tithonus scowled at them and glared at Severus, before nodding ever so slightly. Severus caught the action though, and he reached around to kiss his lover. Tithonus groaned and stormed away, going over to his horses . Actaeon followed, and Kilissa transfigured a team of horses and a chariot from rocks before she and Severus followed the two veterans.

* * *

Kilissa moaned as she lay on the birthing couch, panting for air. Severus was beside her, holding her hand, and the midwife was before her. "Come on, Kilissa, push! You can do it!" Kilissa steeled herself, held her breath, and pushed as hard as she could. The pain was incredible, and she cried out. 

"Severus! You got me into this position!" she roared, shoving again. She gave an incoherent scream of pain as the head breeched the opening.

"Once more, Kilissa, for the body," the midwife soothed. Kilissa gave another shove, and the body slid free. "You have a lovely daughter. Severus, can you please pass me those two strips of leather?" Severus did so with the hand that was free, and the midwife tied off the umbilical cord in two places, grabbed a bronze knife, and cut the cord. "One more time for the afterbirth, Kilissa. This one will seem the hardest. Push!" Kilissa did so, screaming, and soon was panting and holding her newborn daughter while the midwife wrapped the afterbirth with a useless piece of cloth to burry.

"Harmonia," the two loving parents murmured together. Antigone and her daughter came in, Atalanta making gurgling noises and clutching a rattle.

"Is it alright for Actaeon and Tithonus to see you now?" Antigone asked, hoisting the gurgling baby higher on her hip and tilting her head as Atalanta flung her rattle at the door, then began to cry as she didn't have it anymore. Harmonia was busy nursing, and looked up when Atalanta tossed the rattle. Antigone exited and the young men entered.

"Oh, how cute! Boy or girl?"

"She's a girl. Her name is Harmonia," Severus said, smoothing his wife's hair from her face. The tired mother leaned into the touch, smiling, and soon fell asleep. Severus ordered the others to exit the room, placed a gentle kiss on his wife's brow, and blew out the lamp.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced the office, Fawkes watching him closely. He had sent Severus to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione about a week ago, and had asked him to write every day. So far, no letters had reached the aged professor, and the owls sent to find the Potions Master returned, completely confused. Professor Dumbledore sealed a letter, and called Fawkes over. 

"Please take this to Severus, and if you can find them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." The bird nodded, took the letter in his talons, and flapped off.

Professor McGonnagal entered.

"Any news?" she asked.

"None, Minerva. Severus isn't receiving the letters either. I hope that Fawkes can find them, wherever they are."

"They probably went to Ancient Greece; from what Molly tells me, some brown dust fell on the sword they used as a Portkey."

"But how would Severus arrive in that time then?"

"You used the spell to send him directly to where Hermione was. He probably arrived there."

"Three weeks in Ancient Greece. I would have jumped at the chance to do that once upon a time."

"As would I." She reached out and took his hand in a comforting gesture, smiling gently at him. "We'll find them, Albus, eventually."

"I sure hope you're right, love, I sure hope you're right." She gently brushed his cheek, then went down to help in settling in the new DADA teacher.

* * *

Atalanta and Harmonia played with their toys as Kilissa scrubbed the wooden table as best as she could. There were costomers here, so she couldn't use magic. Harmonia's black eyes and prominent nose already classified her as a Snape, and her blonde hair was straight and long. The three year olds stood and tottered over to Deianira, who took them on her knees. 

"They're so adorable, I wish I had one."

"We can always keep trying," Tithonus said, gently kissing his wife. Soon, Atalanta grew tired, and began to fuss then tug on Deianira's tunic.

"I don't have any for you."

"I'm hungwy," Harmonia declaired, squirming off of Deianira's lap and wandiering over to her mother.

"I don't have anything for you right now," Kilissa said, continuing to scrub the table.

Suddenly, she felt the world begin to swim and the colors began to blur. Harmonia cried, and Atalanta screamed. The costomers looked at them with strange eyes as Deianira reached out to steady herself. The horses neighed wildly, and kicked their stalls. She heard Severus' shout from upstairs, as well as Actaeon, Tithonus, and Antigone. Then, all went black.

* * *

Celebwen Telcontar: Well, that was that. Hey! (Dodges flying tomato and watches as it splatters on wall.) I didn't deserve that! 

Balrog: You certainly did. It's a cliffhanger, which people don't like!

Celebwen Telcontar: Fine! But I'll keep writing them! Please review, people ... if anyone is alive. Thank you for your reviews, Shagrat.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Celebwen Telcontar**: Well, I do hope that no one throws stuff at me again. I don't like being hit with tomatoes and half-rotten cantaloupe, you know.

**Balrog**: Then don't give a Cliffhanger.

**Celebwen Telcontar**: But I like doing it. Anyways, Evenqueen decided that the disclaimer looked good, so she ate it.

**Evenqueen**: What do you mean? I didn't eat the disclaimer! I'm a Mearas for crying out loud, a mare, a horse! But you don't own anything but the plot.

**Celebwen Telcontar**: See? When Balrog ate the disclaimer, he told it. Now my silvery Mearas mare decides to eat the disclaimer, and now she tells it!

**Evenqueen**: Don't get too cocky, Celebwen.

**Balrog**: Well, here goes!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actaeon, Tithonus, and Kilissa yelped as the earth stopped shaking. Deianira furrowed her brow and clung to Tithonus, while Antigone and Atalanta held to Actaeon. Kilissa and Harmonia stood near, but did not cling to, Severus, Kilissa still holding her cloth used for scrubbing the tables.

_What is that…thing, Mother?_ Harmonia asked, looking at a small creature, smaller than a small dog even, with a squished in face, bright orange fur, and a tail that looked like a pine tree's bristles. It made a strange thrumming sound, cried out, and trotted over to Kilissa, and she looked at it for a few minutes. One of the horses ambled over to the creature, and sniffed it. The beast looked at the black stallion, sniffed him, and started thrumming all over again.

"Who… Ohmigod! Mum! Muuuum!!!!! Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Professor Snape are back! And they have some strange people and _horses_ with them!" a girl cried. Harmonia simply looked at the girl, while Atalanta began to whimper and cry.

_Oh my… Ginny?!_ Tithonus cried. Unfortunately, he cried out in Greek. The girl with hair the same color as the creature's fur raised her eyebrows.

"But they don't speak English!" the girl cried. A rather plump woman who wore rather patched up wizarding robes walked down and stared at the Greek returnees.

"Harry?!" the woman asked.

_Mum_? Ron cried. Deianira looked up at him, confused, her eyebrows up.

_Tithonus, this is your mother?_

_Yes, Deianira. This is my mother. The little one is my little sister, Virginia._ Ginny's head shot up at her name being said in a foreign sentence with a strange accent.

"We… Greek. Not… speak… Enless? No… English."

"Professor, why don't they speak English and you speak it only barely?"

"Severus, are you trying to say that you have been in Greece for an extended period of time? That's why you all look so old? I mean Ron looks about the same age as Arthur, for crying aloud! How long did they spend there?"

"Mum, calm down! Fred and George just perfected those Language Lozenges, so you can give each of them English ones. I'll owl them." Ginny went up and grabbed a minute owl, scribbled a note for eight Language Lozenges, and waited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about two hours later that the owl returned. Actaeon lifted his head from the plate of food that he had conjured, and caught the owl, showing that he still had his Seeker skills. Arthur sat, slowly munching on a humongous lunch of lamb, lettuce, tzaziki sauce, olives, Feta cheese, all sorts of fruits, and rich red wine when the owl came in. He took the letter and small package from Actaeon, then red it slowly aloud for Severus to translate. He changed several of the harder words, and kept to basically baby talk, then handed the English lozenges to the Greeks.

Severus translated the letter, then popped the small candy into his mouth.

"Thank you, Arthur. That was needed. Kilissa, Harmonia, Actaeon, Tithonus, Antigone, Deianira, and Atalanta, please eat these. They will help with the language. Kilissa downed hers first, then had Harmonia eat her small candy. The little girl was very resistant to eating the candy, and nearly spit it out.

"Mother, that tasted yucky. Not as yucky as the med'cine, but still yucky."

"I know, Harmonia, I know."

"Good Merlin, Hermione! That girl… Look at her! She has black eyes and the Professor's nose! Hermione, did you adopt that girl?"

_Kilissa, dear_, Severus murmured in Greek, _They're talking to you_.

"Oh. No, I did not adopt her. She is my daughter, with my husband." Kilissa held Severus close, kissing him lightly on the lips. Ginny went white, Tithonus simply turned his head, and Molly's eyes popped. Arthur spat out the piece of lamb he was eating, and began choking on an olive pit. Molly went over and removed the pit the Muggle way: the Heimlich maneuver.

"I… see. Well, this is certainly… interesting. I never expected you to come back married to _Professor Snape_, of all people! I didn't expect you all to come back married in any case! And with children!" Deianira looked downcast, and Ginny asked her why.

"Deianira and I have been trying for children for some time, but with no success. Actaeon and Severus have their children, such little darlings, but none of our own. I know how much Deianira had her heart set on having children."

"I'm sorry," Molly consoled quietly.

"Well, we'd best tell Professor Dumbledore that we have returned, and let my aunt and uncle know. They'll flip, me being just younger than them and with a wife and daughter, of all things."

"I'll be going back to see Kilissa's family, and let them see Harmonia." Severus picked his daughter up, smoothing the hair from her face and wiping the olive juice and tzaziki sauce from her face. Actaeon went out, hitched his horses to his chariot, and called for Antigone and Atalanta. He then said goodbye to the people of the Burrow, and drove off for Surrey, the horses keeping to the fields, since they were thouroghly startled by the cars.

Actaeon calmed his horses to a point, calling for them to slow down and working the reins. The people looked out their windows at the charioteers as if they were insane, and soon they stopped by 4 Privet Drive.

"Alright, Antigone, Atalanta, do you want to meet what's left of my family? Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Antigone was huddling close to Actaeon, the strange sights having frightened her considerably. Actaeon cast a quick privacy charm, and then Transfigured the horses into a state of the line automobiele, his tunic into a grey tweed business suit, trimmed his hair and beard to a respectable length, and did the same to his wife and daughter. Antigone was now in a light blue three-piece cotton suit, stockings and loafers completeing the outfit, and Atalanta was in a cute light green and white dress with white dress shoes and her hair in cute little pigtails. He glanced at Antigone, who was sporting a fashionable Muggle hairstyle, and he flashed her a swift smile, modified the Muggle's memories, removed the privacy charm, and rang the bell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celebwen Telcontar: What will the Dursleys think of Harry/Actaeon's changes, and with Atalanta and Antigone? Give me some ideas, please! Next chapter will be with Dumbledore, and the appointment of some new teachers! Please review!


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Celebwen Telcontar: _Well, this is to make up for the lost time.**

**_Balrog: _She doesn't own anything but the plot. And the wives and children, of course.

* * *

**

Petunia Dursley opened the door when the bell rang.

"Yes?"

"I am known to you, and I would like you to meet my wife and daughter. This is Antigone, and this is Atalanta."

"It's nice to meet you. Who are you?"

"Actaeon of Ithaca."

"Ithaca? The little Greek island?"

"Yes, Ithaca. I have lived there for some time."

"That explains the Greek accent. May I have your surname?"

"I didn't have one in Ithaca, and you'll understand in a moment. May I come in?"

"Of course, of course! What a fool I am. I'm sorry for the mess, but we've been redecorating of late."

"Oh, no problem at all, Mrs. Dursley, no problem at all."

"Father, is this the mean woman you told us about?"

"Hush, Atalanta. I'll answer all of your questions in due time, my daughter."

"Alright. Would you like something to drink? Wine, tea, porter, a beer maybe? We don't have anything fancy, I'm sorry to say. This caught us at a very low moment."

"I'll have a glass of wine, if you please,"

"Wine. And Atalanta will do fine with wine also," Antigone said quietly, slightly smiling.

"Children should not have alcohol," Petunia said.

"Oh, dear. We always give the children wine at meals. The water where we're from isn't safe. It makesus sick, and sowe never drink it. Wine is so much better for you," Antigone said. Petunia got up and got the drinks, Vernon in the kitchen dealing with several things at once. The woman was sure she had seen Actaeon before, but from where? His eyes were so vibrant green… They reminded her of her sister's eyes.

"Who was that, Petunia dear?"

"A young couple that seem to know us. The man... I know him from somewhere, but where?"

"Let me meet them. What are there names?"

"Actaeon, Antigone, and Atalanta of Ithaca."

"No surname? That's odd… Almost funny, if you ask me."

"Now that you think of it, his eyes are like… like _hers_, if you know what I mean."

"The boy had those eyes too. We haven't seen him in three weeks, so I should hope that he is gone for good."

"It'd be nice…" she whispered wistfully. By then, the drinks were finished being poured, and she was going out into the living room again.

"Mrs. Dursley, before we get on, I'd like to tell you something. I have somehow skipped time, and have gone back in time for twenty-six years, or three weeks your time. You knew me as Harry Potter, though now I am married to my wife, born in Troy and raised with Paris, Hector, Cassandra, Polyxena, and the like. She knew King Priam, and his wife Hecube—"

**"OUT! OUT! I WON'T HAVE YOUR KIND IN MY HOME! OUT! OUT!"** Petunia roared, throwing a small ornament at Actaeon, who fended it off easily.

"_Antigone, Atalanta, go out and stand near what used to be the horses. I'll take care of this,"_ Actaeon cried in Greek. Petunia looked like someone had struck her across the face.

"Did you just speak Ancient Greek?" Petunia breathed.

"Yes. Do you know it?"

"I studied it in school. I loved Greece, and its history… but… you…"

"I could recount my time in Greece for you. Personally there would be no argument if someone asked me to go back. That land is my home, no matter how long I spent on the seas or with the Greek army besieging Troy."

"You were in the Iliad?"

"Yes. I fought for the Greeks in the Trojan War. I knew Odysseus, and became severely claustrophobic when I was in the Trojan Horse for over three-quarters of a day. Believe me, you wouldn't like it in there; the smells were atrocious, body odor, wet wood, salt, and the fact that some of us had to… how do I put this tactfully?"

"You don't have to. I get the point. Can you come back sometime and tell me about it? Sometime when Vernon and Dudley are gone? They wouldn't appreciate a good tale of Greek literature and adventure. I've read the Iliad and the Odyssey so many times that it is burned into my brain, but I would love to hear it firsthand. Homer can be so… I hate to say dull, but…"

"Petunia, what was the ruckus about?" Vernon asked in the doorway.

"I overreacted to something. You wouldn't understand."

"I see. Well, young man, I suppose if she feels you to be trustworthy, I can trust you as well."

"At the moment, I must return to my family, and find the people whom I must recount my tale to first of all. I would be pleasured to spend time with you, but alas duty cries out to me."

"Poetic, isn't he, Vernon?"

"Bah. Poetry. Just like that Ilidyssey stuff you read."

"Iliad and Odyssey!"

"Whatever."

* * *

At that moment, Actaeon and his family were in the transfigured automobile, and driving to Hogwarts. He didn't trust himself to Apparate here, because he didn't remember enough of the countryside to be of any use. When he got to King's Cross station, he Transfigured the Porsche back into a team of horses and a cart, then had the black horses run and take to the skies, a glamour charm on them making them look like a Porsche to Muggles.

When the team sprouted wings and flew off towards the Burrow, the image of the Porsche vanished, and the horses and cart had an invisibility spell placed on them.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was getting ready to try sending a letter to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Severus when the office door opened. In stepped a man looking somewhat like Harry, only he was older and had longer hair. A scar ran across the man's face, from his eye to his chin, and his hands were gnarled with hard work. The wand the man carried was an oak wand, the tip radiating special power. At his side a blade was sheathed, and he carried a broad bronze shield. A woman and a girl were at his side. As soon as he stepped in, a tall redhead with the same equipment, more battle scars, and a woman stepped in, followed by a man who looked remarkably like Severus and a woman who looked like Hermione, carrying a small child.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. My name is Actaeon of Ithaca. You knew me as Harry Potter, though."

"You... how did you... You must have traveled through time. Who are the others though?"

"This is my wife, Antigone, and my daughter Atalanta. The woman near Tithonus... err... Ron, is his wife, Deianira. Kilissa... Hermione, is holding her daughter, Harmonia."

"How did you wind up with Greek names, spouses, and children?" Albus asked.

"We stayed in Ancient Greece for twenty six years. Severus stayed in the same town and time for four years."

"Dear Merlin! What time frame did you stay in?"

"This scar is from the Trojan war. We took part in the war, and destroyed Troy. Severus and Kilissa weren't there, Kilissa keeping a tavern and Severus arriving after we had left. We spent ten years on Circe's island, and she gave us new wands: Argo oak, sacred oak from the prow of the Argo, and a hair from her own head."

"I see. Well, I am lacking a Defense teacher and a Potions Master. Severus, would you kindly take up your former place as Potions Master? Harry... or Action?"

"Actaeon. I'll gladly take the position of Defense teacher, if you want."

"With you having just returned from Ancient Greece, I may ask you to teach some of the students how to fight the Muggle way."

"Is there such a thing as an Anti-Magic ward, where magic can't be used within the perimeter of a certain area?"

"That might be possible. If so, what would you do?"

"Use ancient Greek Muggle technology. If you would hire a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, I would gratefully teach an Ancient Greek Muggle Weaponry class with Tithonus."

"That might be good. What kind of weaponry would you use?"

"Spears, swords, bows, and shields. Also how to keep your head in battle, how to keep your pain from incapacitating you, how to care for your horses, ancient Greek field medicine and wound tending—"

"Meaning?"

"How to stitch up your own wounds—without anesthetic. How to keep you from dying after the battle is over and the victors have returned. How to keep your own weapons and how to use multiple weaponry techniques, used for the best possible quick deaths of your opposing force. If you leave a wounded opponent, he will be trying to kill the person who wounded him. Never leave a living enemy at your back."

"Very sensible, Actaeon."

"Indeed."

"Your request will be granted."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Please—call me Albus. You two are now Physical Defense and Physical Trainers. Hermione er... Kilissa, is there any position you desire?"

"Personally, I have often been fond of Charms. But Muggle Studies, in the Greek times, would be a highly coveted position."

"Excellent idea, Herm...Kilissa. The position will be required of all, same as the Physical Training class. The Greek Muggle Studies will encompass all other non-militant walks of life; such as garments, cooking, et cetera. We will live as a Greek city-state, with Actaeon, Kilissa, Severus, and Tithonus as the monarchs. What about you, my dears? Would you like to join Kilissa teaching the people these days how to sew and cook in your time?" Albus asked Deianira and Antigone. They nodded, and the deal was sealed.

* * *

**_Celebwen Telcontar:_** **Well, how did you like that? A long one just for reading! There's an extra long one coming up next!**

**_Balrog: _Thanks! An extra long one so I can yell at you extra long for making it extra long!**

**_Celebwen Telcontar: _I have a bucket of ice water, and I know how to use it! Please review people!**


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Celebwen Telcontar: This is chapter ten. It's a little more violent, because we're gaining up on the end of the war. I need some ideas: when Moldywart is killed, where should the Greeks go? Back to Greece? Stay in England? Return to Greece, but in modern time frame by accident? And what should happen ultimately with the Dursleys?**_

_**Balrog: You are long winded. And none of this belongs to you. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Caliope, the muse of History. **_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Can it, firebreath. Please review!

* * *

**_

Professor Actaeon upped the temperature a little bit in the training arena, and removed his sandals in order to feel the fine-grained sand between his toes. The columns gave the room a very comfortable atmosphere, at least as far as he was concerned. He bounced on his toes, and spun his sword in one hand. Actaeon trotted the length of the room, getting a feel for how many laps he should put the students through. The armor, shields, and mock spears swords were hanging on the weapons rack, ready for use. He quickly put a scent of salt in the air, as well as the sound of waves crashing on a distant beach. He threw in several puffs of air, making the place his ideal training grounds. A fountain stood at one end, the water running into a grill and being recycled. The door opened, and the Seventh-Year Gryphindors entered, looking puzzled. Lavender and Parvati looked like their dreams had come true.

"Students, there are suits of armor on the weapons racks. The stone chambers off to your left are the women's changing rooms, and the right ones are the men's. Put them to use. I expect you to bring the armor with you, mend it when it needs mending, and bring it to the training session _every day._ There is no reason why the armor should not come to class with you. You can charm the armor to fit you. You can see how my armor is on, you need to use yours in the same way. Get to it!" Actaeon barked. The class scampered to do his bidding, and soon were dressed for battle, and milling aimlessly about the room. "Now, I need you to jog three laps around this room for warm up. After that, we get to the entertaining bits of Physical Defense." He jogged about with his class, lazily going at a jog. The Trojan war had given him endurance skills he never dreamed he could have possessed before then.

He noticed Tithonus' brass armor gleaming in the warm sunlight as the students pounded their way around the arena. Neville was panting, but managed to keep up, to a point, and Lavender Brown was lagging behind severely.

"Pick it up, Brown!" Tithonus called, surpassing her. The girl began to run a little bit faster, and slowly joined the crowd again.

After the three laps, Tithonus had the students, panting and sweating to a fault, and standing, hunched over and hands on their knees.

"Alright. Now for the rules to the class. Some of you may find them severe. I will give points sparingly, only when I feel that you have seriously earned it. I will take points when I feel that you have not been working hard enough. My detentions are severe and to the point. We are in a time of war. Does Voldemort pay attention to our house points? No he doesn't. He only concerns himself with recruiting those he feels will be an asset, and killing and torturing those who stand in his way. Who objects to this method?"

"Sir, I don't know what good a sword and long, pointy stick will do against a wand. Spells can be cast much faster and with more accuracy, and a pair of Muggle weapons will only make a bigger mess," Parvati called.

"What if you loose your wand yet still have your sword? These shields have been charmed to repel _all_ spells. I had myself and my wife, plus Actaeon, his daughter, and his wife, and Kilissa and her husband put all their love into the shields. They will even repel the Avada Kedavra curse, and will at least severely injure the caster, if not kill them, when using the killing curse. Now, there is something you must understand. If the person going to be decked in the armor is truly evil from the core of their being, the armor will burn them. They will feel uncomfortable within twenty-five feet of the armor, and the feeling will intensify the closer they get to the armor."

"Professor Actaeon, what will this course entail?"

"Physical defense, and wand-less warfare. Basically, tumbling, Spartan military tactics, endurance, how to keep your wind, how to move in order to not let your opponent get a good shot, etc... Now, I do not hold with bows. I think they are a bit too unreliable, but Professor Tithonus is good with the bow, and will teach all who wish to learn as part of their curriculum. Now, I will start with the girls. Boys will go to Professor Tithonus."

Neville whimpered slightly, and he and Dean Thomas went over to Tithonus, who swished the sword he had gotten from Odysseus for helping with the suitors. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown went over to Actaeon, who cast his sword on the ground and picked up some sand to rub between his palms for a better grip. He then began to teach the girls how to hold a sword properly, and fling a spear. Right now, he wasn't too worried about the accuracy, only the distance. The first one Lavender flung went about three feet, tumbling end over end. It stuck in the ground, and, when the dull end was swinging down to meet the ground, it encountered Neville's helmet. Parvati went flying with her spear, trying to run with it, and accidentally sent herself vaulting a stretch of sand, crashing into Tithonus, who glared at Actaeon.

"Miss Patil! I did not think that pole vaulting was part of the curriculum. You will refrain from sending yourself towards your target," Actaeon barked.

* * *

The rest of the class went little better, with Neville giving himself a gash in the leg with his sword.

"You'll live. We teach endurance to pain in this class also, so you will endure the pain until the end of class. Then, we will teach you to stitch up your own wounds, and you will not be allowed to go to Madam Pompfry with the wounds unless they are life-threatening."

"Ye-yes, sir."

"Class, this is a very militant course. As such, we expect you to follow the same rules that Greek soldiers from Trojan times would follow. Superiors, especially generals and people higher than you in the military ladder, are called 'Lord'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My lord." The words sounded strange to them, but for the military discipline to take hold, they needed to train the students with every aspect of it.

* * *

After the Gryphindors were the 7th year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Actaeon was very nervous about what was going to happen.

The door opened, and Justin Finch-Fletchy entered, followed by the remainder of Hufflepuff. The Slytherins entered, followed by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"What sort of Physical Defense class is this? Defense against the sun?" Malfoy sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you think you do not need this class, then let us have a duel here and now. Tithonus, my shield and sword." He already wore most of his armor, and quickly donned his helmet. Tithonus handed him his shield and sword. Malfoy drew his wand, pointing it at Actaeon.

"You think some weirdo metal armor will save you, _Professor_? Try this on for size! _Crucio!_" The curse didn't even hit him. It bounced off of his shield, and hit a pillar, destroying it. "What! _Avada Kedavra!_" The Killing Curse again bounced off of the shield, hitting the far wall, which burst into flame. Tithonus repaired the damage as Actaeon came foreword. Malfoy ran, and changed into one of the suits of armor, looking ridiculous because of his robes under the armor. He slammed a helmet on his head, and grabbed a sword and shield. Actaeon smiled. Malfoy charged him, and Actaeon parried his clumsy blow with an experienced sweep. His sword rang on Malfoy's shield, and the blonde boy jumped back. Actaeon swept his sword down and put a long gash in Malfoy's thigh. He fell to the sand, screaming. Tithonus raised an eyebrow.

"Philoctetes wasn't screaming, and he had a life threatening injury," Actaeon replied to Tithonus' gesture. "_Silenco_. Class, we are going to teach you endurance to pain, endurance plain and simple, how to fight with a spear, sword and shield, and how to basically fight like the Greek soldiers in the time of the Trojan War. Now, when you get injured, and it is not a life threatening injury, you will stitch the cut up if it requires that, and wait for your body to heal on its own. I will know if you have gone to Madam Pompfry or have healed it on your own, and will re-open the cut, not so that it is life threatening, but so that it is more painful. I swear to that promise. Now, class, I suppose I should start with the medical portion of the class. You, Zabini, cut Malfoy's lower robes and pant leg off of the area with the injury, and you, Malfoy, stand." Malfoy nodded, sweating, and managed to get to his feet, or foot, and using Zabini as a crutch, managed to hobble over to the area with the needles and thread.

"What's going to happen to him?" Blaise asked, looking concerned. She had some blood spattered on her face and robes.

"He's going to stitch up his own leg."

"What? You mean like a Muggle!" Justin cried.

"Yes, Mr. Finch-Fletchy. Now watch. _Finite incartum_."

"Aaaarrgh! Sew up... my... own wounds!" Malfoy managed to get out. Actaeon grabbed a gauntlet.

"Bite down on this, and take this needle." Malfoy shook his head viciously, and Actaeon glared at him, raising the sword. Malfoy winced, groaned, and took the needle. "Thread it with this string, and then put your hand into the wound and lift the skin."

"Are you mad!"

"No. I've done this multiple times. Do you see this? I got it early in the War, when an arrow hit me in the leg. I had to cut my leg open, pull out the head from my thighbone, and then sew up the cut. I would expect you to do the same thing." Actaeon showed the long scar on his thigh.

"Why didn't you magic it closed?"

"I didn't know healing spells then, and just after I Vanished the stitches, my wand was destroyed by a Trojan's arrow. Tithonus had his wand destroyed by the son of Aphrodite who was fighting on the Trojan side. A spear caused this scar here on my face from a man named Paris. He killed one of my best friends, and in turn I killed him."

"You kill in retribution?"

"Many times. Philoctetes died from a gut wound, and I nearly killed the hero who killed him before he was whisked away by Poseidon. I can never forgive Paris. Achilles taught me everything I know about wielding a sword, using a shield, throwing a spear, singing, dancing, the art of speech, how to preserve my strength and healing. I was so mad after he died... I even used one of Heracles' arrows that had blood from the Hydra poisoning the tip. It took him five days to die, and he was in agony rivaling the _Cruciatus _curse."

"Whoa. When you went here, were you by any chance a Slytherin?"

"No," Actaeon replied.

"Who are you?" Blaise asked.

"Actaeon. Now, since we're here, I'd better tell you that this is a very militant course. As such, we expect you to follow the same rules that Greek soldiers from Trojan times would follow. Superiors, especially generals and people higher than you in the military ladder, are called 'Lord'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Milord Actaeon," Draco said meekly.

"Draco, I'd suggest you to deal with that wound. I'm not going to stitch it up for you. The rest of you, go and start running three laps. Tithonus, I'll stay and make sure that Draco gets his leg stitched up."

"Alright, Actaeon. I'll go and get the kids started as soon as their done with the warmup." The group continued to run as Draco whimpered and stitched his own leg, muttering about his father. Actaeon wasn't concerned.

"Boy, this is war. In war, people get hurt. Not those people who are nameless, faceless, simply numbers. But people you care about. People who you want to see live to old age. Do you understand? That is what we are preparing you for. I've had friends die. I've seen them die. It is not plesent; have youever seen a man die before your eyes?"

"Yes," Draco panted.

"Then you know the energy drain that the demise lets loose. You know how it looks to see them, their guts spilling out, blood slicking the floor or soaking into the sand. Their eyes, staring, sightless, up at the sky." Draco looked sick.

"No, just by the Avada Kedavra curse."

"Good Gods, boy. You can't learn from that. They look like dolls with cut strings that way."

"And why do you think that?"

"Blood and gore drives home the fact that they are dead. That they are going to stay that way, rot, and become maggot-infested pieces of meat, nothing more, unless they are delt with. War is almost pure pain, Mr. Malfoy. I have yet to see you understand that." Actaeon turned on his heel as Malfoy finished with his cut and put the needle away. Tithonus stared at Malfoy and nodded curtly.

"He's never going to learn, Actaeon," he muttered to his friend.

"I'm afraid not. Well, I can't say I didn't try."

* * *

**_Celebwen Telcontar: It may be an abrupt end, but it's an ending for the chapter. Please review! Especially you, Suuki-Aldrea! I want to see how you think of it!_**

_**Balrog: You're wasting your time.**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Please review!**_


End file.
